1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to artificial fishing lures, particularly to fishing lures which are secured to a fishing line by adhesives.
2. Description of Prior Art
The art of fish lures is a well-worked one, with a profusion of lures proposed and implemented, each alleged by its creator to be extremely effective in attracting fish. Usually, a fish lure is intended to simulate the movements, and to some extent, the appearance of a an aquatic organism, such as a minnow, on which fish prefer to feed. Consequently, most such lures are provided with shiny or highly reflective surfaces and are designed so as to have considerable motion as they move through the water while casting, trolling, or during their upward or downward movement in bottom fishing.
Of the numerous styles, shapes, colors and sizes of fishing lures, all possess a common denominator, namely all must be secured to a fishing line. The manner of attachment has, in the past, been achieved through various methods including: hooking the lure to a clip or swivel; tying a knot on the lure; placing the line through various holes in the lure; and embedding a hook in the lure and clipping the lure to a weight.
It would be very desirable therefore to have an efficient, reliable, and effective means to conveniently attach a fishing lure to a fishing line without having to tie on the lure, or use a swivel hook, clip, or any of the known, yet cumbersome methods of attachment, conventionally used to secure a fish lure to a fish line.